SOY SAUCE
by bexs331
Summary: Naomi and Emily meet at university but Emily struggles to find herself whilst Naomi tries to comprehend her feelings. Cliche but a first attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Erm, This is my first EVER attempt at writing, it doesn't really come naturally to me (evidently), I'm more of a….'scientist' although I'd use that term loosely. But I thought I'd give it a go and some reviews would be cool just to know where I need to improve and stuff. Wonderful! Here it is then D:

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters or what have you.

SOY SAUCE

CHAPTER ONE:  
Emily's POV

"Eurgh!" I huffed as I tried to reach for the soy sauce on the top shelf. I was fed up of being so short. I could never reach anything in the super markets, it's a nightmare. I continue huffing and puffing trying to reach the infuriating bottle taunting me from the top shelf when a slim pale arm reaches above me from my right hand side. I look to my 'knight in shining armour' (yes, it was a matter of life and death) to see the most beautiful electric blue eyes I have ever seen gleaming back at me.

"Erm, thanks" I muttered. We stared at each other for far longer than was socially acceptable before she grinned crookedly and responded "You're welcome" and sidled off. I stood, shocked, for about 3 minutes just looking at my (new favourite) bottle of sauce thinking about tall, blonde and beautiful.

"What is so fascinating about that sauce?" came the questioning inquiry from my new best friend, Effy.

"Errrrr, it's a new brand(?)" I half asked.

"Right, well, you don't need sauce, you're saucy enough" she quipped "now let's go get some booze, there's only one way I'm gonna survive this stupid flat party and that is intoxicated… to the max!" I giggled and followed her to the alcohol aisle, constantly aware that I was in the same super market as my new favourite heroine. Okay, so perhaps I was over reacting but she was hot, really hot, like seriously hot.

I've recently moved to Sheffield, to start my new life at university, in fact, it was still freshers week. My flat mates and I had been invited to a flat party in the halls adjacent to ours, only because they all fancied the pants off of Effy, but it was bound to be shits and giggles… well hopefully. I had applied to study psychology, same as Effy, who was also my flat mate, naturally we'd become friends. Although I have a feeling that it has more to do with the fact I'm a push over and she's more of a queen bee type character, but I'm not going to complain. I'm just grateful I've made some friends.

"Em!" I quickly snapped out of my day dream as Eff began waving her hands in front of my face dramatically getting the attention of a few other shoppers.

"What?" I hissed, provoking a smirk from my friend.

"I was saying how I think I'm gonna get with James, but appaaaarently Alex knows you, form Bristol, he has a crush on you, so I think that's you sorted for the night, aye?" She winked. I did remember Alex, he's a twat, one of those 'lad' types, so up himself, in English he was always bragging about who he'd fingered in the club the night before, we all know the only person he was getting with the night before was himself, he was such a bull shitter, not my type, at all.

"Great, I can't wait to see him again" I replied sarcastically, dreading this party more and more as the minutes passed.

"Or there's my other friend, I think you'd actually really like them, I know they'd like you" she continued, a layer of mystery now cloaking her voice.

"whatever" came my distracted reply as I began loading things onto the conveyer belt.

"Her names Naomi, I know her from back in London, she's hilarious, good taste in music, passionate, and hot, like seriously hot, if I didn't like cock so much I would definitely go there….. maybe I will" this earned abashed looks from myself and the cashier who started fiddling with his crucifix and muttering things under his breath.

"What are you implying, Effy?" I glared at her, annoyance evident in my husky voice.

"What? I've seen the way you look at girls, I don't wanna assume you're straight just because you've never said whether you are or not, sorry." actually sounding apologetic.

"Sorry. I'm not, I dunno… it's confusing okay. I think I'll just come home by myself this evening, yeah?" I laughed.

20 minutes later we'd managed to lug our numerous bottles of alcohol back into the flat, arms still intact, never had I been more grateful for the naughty bar than on days like this. "Honey, we're home" Effy yelled into the flat, producing giggles from myself and several others in the kitchen.

"where have you guys been?" asked Freddie, one of our flat mates.

"Just out" came Effy's short answer, winding him up, playing a game. Instead of seeing it escalate I answered

"We went to the shops, get booze and soy….stuff, to the shops… is where we went…" I rambled, I was getting pretty fed up of the blonde invading my mind, I'd probably never be able to eat soy sauce again without seeing yellow and azure in the back of mind…. Okay, so maybe Effy was right, well, she wasn't wrong. I snapped my attention back to Effy and Freddie and wish I'd stayed in my day dream bubble, the tension was unbearable, Thea, another flat mate was stood in the kitchen doorway and I seized my chance to evade my current situation by sparking a conversation with her. "Thea! How are you? Are you going to the society fair tomorrow? I wanna join up to some stuff, we could go together?" I rambled, she nodded and blushed

"Yeah, I'd like that, there's a couple I'd like to join". Thea is a shy person, until she gets alcohol down her neck anyway, I figure that's the cause' for her blushing. It didn't seem like a conversation was gonna come easy so instead I decided to go and get ready.

I opted to have my long red hair down, with slight make-up, not too much, I'm not Katie. I put on a WarPaint band t-shirt which clung in the right places and flowed in the rest. I had dark grey skinny jeans, and battered up converse to complete the look. Just as I finished there was a knock on the my bedroom door, Effy was leaning on my door frame, looking as enigmatic as ever "Pre-drinks soiree?" she questioned holding up a half empty bottle of vodka. "Let's roll!"

Everyone was getting very drunk, very quickly and before long it was time to move onto James' flat party. We all stumbled, hand in hand towards their halls. Effy, fired off a text for us to be let in and James came down "Effffffy, you're ere'! So glad you could make it, babes. And Emilio, how ya doin'?"

"Good, thanks James, yourself?" he bought be into a bone crushing hug

"Call me Cook, yeah? Not James!" We were lead into an exact replica of our kitchen, apart from the fact there were about 100 more people than you'd find in our kitchen, which should be impossible but somehow we managed it!

About an hour later and we'd all split up, I could see Effy shamelessly flirting with Cook who was lapping it up but I didn't miss the fact she was staring at Freddie the whole time, who was also flirting with some random in order to piss off Effy, there's definitely something going on there, and I want to find out. Thea had managed to get into a game of poker, which she was losing by miles, which ended in a very drunk, and much more confident version of herself to come out. And I? Well I was sat contented in a corner cradling a bottle of beer. Before long Thea slumped herself down next to me, well, practically on top of me.

"Hey, Emsy" she slurred

"Y'alright, Thea? win anything?" I replied.

She stared at me with a funny look on her face before saying "No, not really, bit drunk though" this made me chuckle and sarcasm couldn't hold itself from my voice "No? really?". We continued to chat for a bit before I decided to go and get another drink.

I was mulling about trying decide what to drink, I didn't want to mx but I was feeling painfully sober so I took a couple of shots and poured myself a shit mix.

"soy sauce!" someone said from my left, I knew exactly who it was before I looked. I turned and grinned

"My hero is an ordinary student?" I quipped

"Well I wouldn't say ordinary" she replied adding a wink on the end. I giggled and introduced myself "Hey, I'm Emily, thanks for earlier again, unfortunately I'm cursed with short legs" this caused her to look at my legs

"I can see that" which earned a wallop to her left arm from me.

"Oi, you can't go beating me up, I've just met you….."

"AND THIS IS CRAZY, SO HERE'S MY NUMBER…"

"Cook, shut up, so Emily, I see you've met Naomi"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Oh, I didn't realise YOU were Naomi" I stammered, wide eyed.

"Been talking about me, Eff?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Actually I was saying how I think you and Emily would really get on, similar interests… and stuff." This time there was no sense of subtlety in her voice. For once in her life could Effy be mysterious when I fucking want her to.

"Well, Eff, I'm afraid to tell you we've met already. Gotta say though, I love WarPaint…and stuff" oh my God! I wish the world would just swallow me whole right here, right now. My ears felt as if they were burning and I had no doubt that they would be the same colour as my hair. To add insult to injury the worst human in the world appeared, Alex. "Emilyyyy, I heard you'd be here, how are you me lover?"

"I'm not your lover, Alex" I chanced a look at Naomi to see that she was holding back a giggle.

"Not yet anyway, babe. How about I get you a drink" he said blatantly looking down my top. I looked at Effy with my eye brow raised, at least she looked awkward.

"How about no" was my retort although it seemed to go on deaf ears, he was pouring me a drink, I look around again and caught Naomi's eyes, there was something there, she looked…angry?

"Look, wanker, why don't you fuck off yeah, she said no!" okay, I was not expecting that.

Alex's face contorted into a look of indignation "I've heard about you, you're that dyke, how about YOU fuck off"

I could see that Naomi was about to get really angry, as she was about to step forward Cook moved across her line of attack "Look Alex, get lost for a bit yeah?"

He was scared of Cook so quickly complied. "Thanks" I said. I tried to catch Naomi's eyes so she'd know it were directed at here too but she was looking intently at the floor.

"Well, that's a bit awkward" Effy said in a funny and I assume rarely heard voice because it got a giggle from everyone.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked the two girls

"College" was Naomi's brief answer.

"Right, well I have to go, see you round guys" Things had quickly deteriorated and I couldn't stand the awkwardness. Effy and Cook nodded and resumed pawing all over each other, Naomi looked disappointed, but I didn't give a flying fuck, she was the one who was pissy with me.

I found Thea practically passed out on a couch and picked her up (thank you naughty bar) and headed towards our flat.

"I love you, you're my best mate you are" she slurred before promptly vomiting all over our shoes.

"Great night!"

Thanks, so reviews? Mehhh, I don't know how this works. Urmmm, I listened to music writing this.

Bon Iver- Woods

6 Day Riot- Take Me

Daughter- Still

Dresses- Blew my Mind

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry. I didn't mean to take so long to upload but I had exams….and lots of them, then I got a job and had to do some press stuff but now, now I am free….for two months. So, I hope to update a bit more regularly. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and stuffed. Much appreciated. Skins Fire…..well, it was….well, it wasn't very creative was it? Anyway here's the nect chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own skins.

One benefit of being painfully sober the night before was that I had no hangover. Disadvantage- I was on tea duty.

Effy, Freddie and Thea were sprawled over the chairs in the kitchen nursing "the worst fucking headaches of their lives". I had no sympathy, they bought it upon themselves. They didn't roll in until about 4am- evidently having been drinking solidly the whole time they were out.

"So Eff, have a good night?" Interrogated Freddie with a tone of petulance.

"Not as much as you apparently" Was her quick retort.

Oh, yes. They'd both spent the whole night shagging their "significant" others (who'd left before either had woken) very loudly so the other could hear. Little did they realise this meant everyone could hear. Needless to say I had a fairly bad night sleep and one too many graphic images in my head.

Thea leapt from her seat and ran in the direction of her room mumbling a brief "I'm gonna be sick".  
I looked between Effy and Freddie before Huffing and following her.

I spent the next 30 minutes Holding back her short brown hair and rubbing her back before helping her back into bed. "Thanks Em, I'm so embarrassed".

"Don't worry, reckon you're still up for the society fair? Or are you gonna give it a miss?"

"What time is it?"

"Not till two and it's on for a few hours"

"Cool, I'll nap and shower and then we can go".

A few hours later we were all heading to the campus gym which had been filled with stalls, flags and far too many muscly guys running around showing off their sporting abilities- which made me visibly grimace- which did not go unnoticed by Effy.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Nothing- not too keen on muscles then?"

"What?! No, I mean yes he just nearly ran into that girl" I quickly defended.

"Alright no need to be so defensive" she threw a wink my way.

We wondered around for about ten minutes before we found anything. Effy and I joined the psych society and Thea joined the Marine Biology society whilst Freddie refused to join his academic society, proclaiming he wasn't a nerd, instead opting for extreme sports. After a further ten minutes we happened upon the LGBTQ+ society stall where I saw none other than Naomi talking to some guy with blonde hair and signing up. She turned, saw us and broke out into a grin. Seriously- what the fuck- hot and cold or what?

She walked over to us and greeted Effy with a hug.

"Hey, you should've said you were coming you could of tagged along with us" Effy lazily said.

"I didn't really peg a society fair as your kind place Eff"

Effy looked around "there's boys" she deadpanned.

"Eww, get me outta here!".

"Tut, whatever. Join us?" Effy offered.

"Sure"

We continued to walk around for another ten minutes- Naomi still hadn't said anything to me.  
"Sorry" she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being a bitch last night" she said only a couple of decibels louder.

"Don't worry about"-not that easy, bitch.

"No, really I am. I shouldn't have been pissy with you I just hate guys like that Alex dick and got all angry and it was embarrassing so I got cold, so I really am sorry."

Okay, maybe it is that easy.  
"Oh, well in that case, really don't worry about it" a genuine smile breaking out on my lips; which was returned. We spent about 50 seconds just walking and staring at each other before Naomi stumbled over some broom at the Quidditch teams table (yeah, what the fuck?). Evidently this caused everyone to break into hysterical fits of laughter. Naomi turned an unnatural colour of red and muttered a chain of expletives

"Are you okay?" I asked touching her arm absentmindedly.

"Just embarrassed" she smiled at my hand which I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry" I murmured turning even redder than she had done previously.

I few hours later Freddie, Effy, Naomi, Thea and I were sat around our kitchen table chatting.  
It was nice to spend time with people without drinking; the past few days are a bit blurred with an alcohol induced fog. Eventually Effy, Freddie and Thea went to their respective rooms leaving Naomi and I sat at the table talking.

"So tell me about yourself?" I might be looking into it too much but the way she said it was so genuine, like she actually wanted to get to know me, not like the guys in clubs who only wanna get to know your body.

"erm, not much to tell, I'm pretty boring" I hate talking about myself

"I doubt that, what do you study?" she leant closer, I leant back.

"Psychology, you?" I was uneasy, I like her… a lot but I'm not gay.

"I'm doing a joint honours in politics and journalism"

"That sounds really cool, I wanted to do English but I'm shit at writing" I picked my nails and stared at my hands

"Are you? Maybe you just think that, perhaps you need to have a bit of faith in yourself, stop being so….timid" she was touching my arm, the look she gave me told me she was genuine, she meant it. I barely know this girl and I feel like she knows me so well. No one had ever had faith in me before. Let alone myself.

"Yeah, easier said than done, Naoms" shit

"Is it? Ems" Okay, she'd noticed.

"Yes, I'm a twin, I'm the younger twin and I've always been her shadow, never had my own friends, own clothes or style, never even had my own date…" I trailed off realising I was rambling.

"Emily, you're not her shadow anymore, you're away from her, yeah? You are your own person! You don't have to be anyone's shadow… not even Effy's" this time she was looking at her hands, a tone of uncertainty to the end of her sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems that maybe you're hiding behind her now, like, well- you're scared to not be a shadow y'know? So don't keep hiding. I know I don't know you but you seem pretty amazing" I barely caught what she was saying due to the speed it flew from her mouth.

"You're right, you don't know"

"Oh" her face visable fell.

"But I'd quite like you to know me, no one's ever been so nice to me" this caused a mixture of happiness and sadness to flit across her features.

"I'm sorry about that but I would like to get to know you"

We continued to talk for countless hours. I found out that she wanted to be a journalist ideally working for The Guardian, her mother was a liberal hippie forcing her into communal living at a young age until she ran off with her Philosophy teacher to Ireland. She met Effy at college, they never had a serious friendship, mostly getting pissed or high together. She knew she was gay when she was 14, she denied it for years until she got her first girlfriend at college. I told her about my family, my wag of a sister and perv of a brother, I told her all about the naughty bar (proving it's benefits in an arm wrestle). We chatted about music, films, politics…. Pretty much everything. I'd never felt a connection to someone like this before- though that may have been because I never had my own friends. I was confused; I knew she was beautiful but I am I attracted to her? I can't be. I thought of the repercussions of being gay. My family would disown me, when I'd merely suggested it a year or so ago Katie called me stupid, accused me of attention seeking.

"EM!" a pair of fingers snapped across my face.

"huh, what?" I blinked.

"I was saying it's nearly 4am I'm gonna head back to my flat" she said rising from her chair

"Oh, right, yeah. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"I always knew chivalry wasn't dead- it's cool, I can get back myself kind sir" she winked

"Ha-ha… not. I'll see you soon. Yeah?"

"Defintely"

Naomi leant in

Fuck.


End file.
